So Many Years
by Rockcandy775
Summary: Chad and Sonny are best friends, and secret lovers. Years have broke them apart, and set them together for another chance of fate... BTW; Sonny nor Chad were never famous.. : Channy oneshot/


**I was watching tv and BAM it hit me. I had this idea…Nothing belongs to me.. Not even me :P**

"Chaaaaad" The five year old whined. "Gimme my ice cream" Sonny said, reaching for her ice cream.

"No, your too short, admit I am the greatest boy of our generation" The little blond six year old bragged, holding Sonny's chocolate chip whipped ice cream.

Sonny dropped her hands down to her sides, clearly giving up. She plopped down on the sidewalk, pouting.

"Say, it Alison" Chad teased.

"No, never, you're a meanie, we're not friends anymore!" Sonny stood back up having her confidence boost up.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Good-Bye Pooper" Sonny said snatching her ice cream laughing evilly at how easily she got to him..

**Sonny: 8**

**Chad: 9**

**3 years later**

"Happy Birthday Sonny" Sonny and Chad's 3rd grade teacher Miss. Madison announced.

Sonny smiled sweetly, bursts of red filling up her little cheeks..

"Its your birthday?" Chad asked.

Sonny frowned "You forgot?"

"No, Chad doesn't forget anything"

"You forgot the day we met, stupid" Sonny pointed out, still frowning that Chad forgot about her 8th birthday.

"No I didn't, I just wanted to know if you knew"

"Whatever… You know what?" Sonny said, looking up to meet his sparkly blue eyes.

"What?"

"Your un-invited to the Sonny's party!" Sonny grinned, forgetting how sad she was that Chad forgot about her birthday.

"That's not fair!" Chad said pouting.

"My mommy said, Life's not fair." Sonny nodded, feeling really smart.

"Well your mommy's stupid" Chad murmured.

"I heard that! And I'm telling on you!" The brand new 8 year old girl screeched running up to her teacher.

Chad looked around and ran to the play area, he hid in the dolly bin.

"Miss. Madison! Miss. Madison!" Sonny said waving her wittle arms in the air frantically.

"Yes?" The young teacher said.

"Chad, said my mommy was stupid, and I'm pretty sure that she's bright-er-er than Chad" Sonny said, using false vocabulary.

She patted Sonny's brunette hair and went over to the doll bin and opened the lid, and there laid Chad with his enormous blue eyes poking out.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" Chad whined.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!

"Yes you did!"

"You're a liar!" Chad pointed at the little girl.

"That's mean."

"You're a tattle tell!"

"You hurt me!"

"No I didn't!"

"Okay you too, Chad please tell Sonny your sorry and hug her," Their teacher spoke softly.

"No" He bluntly said.

Sonny started crying. "Why not?"

"You're a girl"

"So?"

"You have cooties"

"NO! Boys have cooties!"

"Nuh- uh!"

"Girls go to college to get more knowledge, boys go to Jupiter to get more stupider!" Sonny sang said.

"Bully!" Chad screamed at her.

With that Chad walked away..

**Sonny: 12**

**Chad: 13**

**4 years later..**

"Hey, what's the answer to question 4, in Math?" Chad asked.

"Cheese.." Sonny said, doodling on a piece of paper.

"Cheese? That's strange, we're doing fractions Sonny"

She hummed, and continued doodling without listening.

"Sonny?" Chad asked, sitting across from her in his living room. He picked up the silk pillow and threw it across in her face.

"What the heck CHAD?" Sonny growled dropping her paper.

"You weren't listening to me!" Chad argued. His face expression softened. "What were you drawling?"

"Nothing"

He picked up the paper and laughed. "You, like Dylan! HAHAH! Sonny and Dylan sittin in a tree!"

"Please don't Chad" Sonny begged.

"Why? Its funny!"

"No its not! Its private and you might tell someone!" She sniffed.

"No, no, don't start crying, please don't!" Chad whispered.

"You promise? Don't tell anyone please.." She whimpered.

"Pinky-swear!" Chad said, holding up his large pinky.

"Jerk.."

"Hey! I truly care about you Sonny.." He smiled, trying to hide the factor that he was jealous of Dylan. He wanted Sonny to like him.

"I hope we stay friends.." She smiled.

"Forever and always Munroe.."

She nodded, keeping quiet for a while.. "Ice tea?" She asked.

"And French Fries!" He added.

"Woot!" They both said in unison as they walked into the kitchen of the Coopers.

**Sonny: 15**

**Chad: 16**

**3 years later**

Sonny ran upstairs after a depressing day at school, "I HATE YOU COOPER!" She screamed as she slammed the door before he could get in.

"Sonny! NO! I can explain, Its not what you think!" Chad pleaded and banged on her door.

"NO! You told EVERYONE! Now my secrets out and I HATE YOU" She gushed, her banged on her wall.

"Its not me! It was Zac!" Chad kept banging, trying to get her to open up.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T EVER WANNA TALK OR SEE YOU AGAIN!" She yelled, straining her voice.

"Please, just.. Open up…" Chad begged one more time, sliding down on her door.

"I thought you were my best friend after 10 years, maybe I was wrong." She stuttered, sniffing up every few words.

"You are my best friend, you mean the world to me. I could forget everyone and everything and still be happy just to be friends with you" Chad stated, hoping she would forgive him.

"Please leave.."

"I.."

"GET OUT!" She yelled again.

Chad started to walk off stopping every few steps. "I'll miss you, Bye Sonshine" He said, as he walked down the stairs for the last time and left the huge yellow and blue house that lay on the street of Mayberry Hill.

**Sonny: 22**

**Chad: 23**

**7 years later**

Chad was walking down the busy streets of California, and making business calls for a movie he was producing. "Look, when I say I need a 5 dozens of champagne glasses I mean it, Sterling." He said sternly into his blackberry as he was filling in another day in his Palm Pilot.

Sonny was walking the other direction, sipping on a glass of coffee on her way back home from work in the office, "Yeah, and Tawni? Get a hold of your self, Chase loves you and you know it.." She said rolling her eyes and sipping her coffee. "I know, Tawni.. Don't rub it in" She said laughing.

Chad bumped into her spilling the half full half empty cup of coffee from Starbucks.

"Oh dang it, I'll call you back" He said hanging up. "I'm terribly sorry" He said looking up at her helping pick up her belongings.

"Its fine, I never really even liked the coffee anyways" She giggled, picking up his belongings.

"No, want me to buy you another?"

"No its fine really! Its no biggie!"

"Oh okay, well I have to get going"

She smiled and they swapped their belongings.

"Um, I'll see you later maybe?" She shrugged.

"Hey, California has many surprises, I'll be waiting to see you then" He said chuckling.

She waved bye and walked off.

**Sonny: 23**

**Chad: 24**

**1 year later**

Sonny laughs back at the memory of bumping into Chad as they meet again after a whole year.

"Its crazy, I told you I would see you again" Chad said lightly punching her arm.

"I just cant believe it.. We met when we were 5... Its really weird seeing you after so many years!" Sonny shrugged.

"Yeah, um I know we haven't talked that much in a few years in all, but uh.." He scratched the back of his head. "I feel silly saying this…"

Sonny twirled her brunette hair, anxious of what he was going to say..

"I, I love you?" Chad said, more like a question then a general statement.

She was frozen, taken back. "You what?"

"Oh no, I knew it was too soon!" Chad worried biting his nail.

"No. I mean.. I think I love you too?"

"Probably as a friend.."

"That's when your wrong, Chad Vie loved you for a long time.. You've been on my mind for some while and when I saw you last year from 7 years back, I felt as if it was the Sonny and Chad it used to be.." Sonny gushed grinning ear to ear.

"Really?" Chad asked scrunching his nose.

She smiled, nodding.

"Heh, yeah.." Chad shrugged.

"This is kinda.. Awkward?" Sonny motioned.

Chad clapped his hand, "You want to go to dinner?"

She bit her lower lip "I would love to" She grabbed his hand and walked out of Starbucks.

_Its crazy, how friends love, hate, and reunite all over again. It shows, how much LOVE and fate can bring two special people together. Mushy I know. Just review and I'll make cookies…_


End file.
